TMNT: New Friend
by artgamerforever
Summary: It was just a normal night, until one of the turtles meets a new friend. Leonardo x OC (Delilah)
1. Chapter 1

Leo's POV:  
It was definitley a night to remember for me. At first, it started out just as any night, but it then was entirely changed. Me and my bro's were just out on the surface doing our ordinary patrol. After a while, my brothers decided to call it a night and go back down the the lair and have dinner. As usual, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph wanted to have our favorite dish tonight, pizza. As they were going down the man hole I shouted, "Hey guys, I'll catch up later. I think I'll go around the city again and head back."

As usual, they made no fuss, for my mind couldn't be changed so easily. "Alright, but if you come back to the lair and there's no pizza, don't blame us," Mikey joked. The best thing that probably ever happened to him in his life was pizza. Boy, you should have seen his face that day when he first had it.

I closed the man hole and headed up onto the tallest buildings of New York. Finally, being all alone on a quiet night like this. This was definitely my stress reliever. I passed about 7th and 10th street when the silence was broken.

I heard someone screaming and decided to figure out what was happening. I headed towards the scream and I stopped to observe what had happened. Ugh... Purple Dragons, just what I needed. It looked like they mugged someone, and thats when i decided to jump into action. Sticking in the shadows, I managed to demolish all of the Dragons weapons with my katana blades, and I managed to knock some of them onto the ground. Them, probably noticing that I was the one messing with them, they all ran off.

When they all left, I turned towards the person that got hurt. It was a girl, she wasn't moving, and it kind of got me on edge. I took a knee and turned her over to see if she was alright. Oh yeah, she was definrtly knocked out, but breathing.

I pushed her hair gently off her face. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown color with light brown highlights. Her eyebrows were also that beautiful brown. She did have a bit of acne, but her bangs covered that up. I was suddenly in a trans of her beauty. After a while I snapped back into reality, noticing the she was bleeding.

Her arm, leg, and forehead were all bleeding. I had to take her to the hospital, but the closest one was about 8 miles away. It looked like she wouldn't have that much time. Being a fast thinker, I just made my mind up and decided to take her down to the lair.


	2. Chapter 2

I picked her up into my arms and started running back. Maybe if April was down there, she could help (I really didn't want Splinter to help her because if she woke up to see a giant rat caring for her, she'd freak the heck out). I found a man hole within a minute and jumped down into the sewers. I ran as fast as i can to the lair and when i came, I got some looks. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Raph roared at me.

I ignored that, for now, and asked Donnie if he knew where she was. (The reason why i would ask Don out of all my brothers was because he would always know where April was.) He said she was training in the dojo with splinter.

April saw me when i ran in and she said, "Let me guess, she need helps, right?" I nodded, she huffed, and we both headed towards and empty room. April ran for the first aid kit while i put the girl gently down on the bed.

April came into the room with the kit and took out the bandages. As she was wrapping her wounds, I just starred at the girl. I don't know why... but i feel different around her. It's as if the world stopped and we were the only ones alive.

"Leo... Leo." I woke up from my daze noticing that April was trying to talk to me. I looked up at her and she told me that the girl will make it but she will need time to heal. I thanked her and asked if she could tell the guys that I would be staying in here to watch her. She nodded and left the room silently.

(18 hours later)

Even after 18 hours, she was still in the same position. I starred at her again, examining her face, trying to figure out who she is. I closed my eyes and started to meditate, silencing my mind. After a while, I started hearing noises. I looked, and the girl looked as if she was struggling, having a nightmare. I walked over to her and placed my green hand on her pale forehead.

She didn't have a fever which is a good thing, and she calmed down, smiling. She still asleep, and turned around, still smiling. I saw her face and at that moment, she looked as if she was a little kid.

I kept waiting, and finally after about an hour, she actually started to wake up for real. I hid in the shadows; I didn't want her to see me. She leaned up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her right arm where it was wrapped and looked up, observing her surroundings. I finally saw her eyes, what a beautiful hazelnut color.


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah's POV:  
I started to wake up after so long. My vision was so blurry at first, I couldn't even see where the door was. Even with the bad vision, I took a good look around my surroundings. It was official; I have no idea where I am. It looked as if I was in a bedroom with only a little light.

"H...H..Hello?" Maybe someone was here, in this very room, and they could help me.

No answer. The room was so quiet. I had a feeling that somebody was in this room this very moment. "I know somebody's here!" I had a feeling they just didn't want to answer, so I decided to play a little trick that I had seen in movies.

"Okay, I guess if there's no one in this room, I will just go outside and see if there is somebody to help me." I knew my plan would work, because once I said that, someone answered saying, "No, don't."

I turned, trying to find the voice in the darkness. There was no one. "Where are you?" The voice that answered was gentle, kind, but a bit worried. "You're awake, that's good. You should probably stay on the bed and rest." He didn't answer my question, but I asked another. "What's your name?"

The voice didn't speak, and again the room was silent. After a while it said, "My name... my name is Leonardo." I thought how that was a lovely and original name. "What a nice name, my name is Delilah." I gave a smile, thinking how I am "kind of" making a new friend. He whispered my name, and it sounded so beautiful when he said it. Right then, there was a crash outside the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" I looked towards the door and was determined to find out what it was. "Uh, what are you doing," Leo had asked,sounding as if he was coming closer, but I still couldn't see him. "I'm going to find out what that crash was." I headed towards the door, but then i started to limp. Both my arm and leg was stinging badly, but I wasn't going to let a little sting get in my way.

"That's not going to be a good idea," he said, coming even more closer. I ignored that, and once I got to the door, his hand grabbed my wrist, and I just starred.

.

I saw his hand in the light. His hand... it was green... and he had only 3 fingers. I guessed that he was starring as well. He took back his hand and started walking away. "Wait! Don't leave!" I shouted, still limping to catch up to him. I had entered the dark part of the room and I fell over something. I must have been so close to him because i fell onto him. Being a big klutz, we had both fallen into the light.

I finally saw his face as we both starred at each other. We were both quiet, and i observed his face. He was wearing a mask, a nice blue color, his face was green as well, and his eyes, just wow. His eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color. I tried to find the words to say, but I couldn't find any so I stayed quiet. There was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Hey! Wha..." said the other that had just opened the door. He looked a bit like Leonardo, except he had on an orange mask, and he look like a little more childish. He saw me starring at him and Leo, and had simply backed out of the room. He closed the door and after that, he screamed (possibly running away). After that moment, I got up, and walked towards the bed. I put my hands in my face and thought about a million things. I heard Leo get up, and left the room.

(4 hours later)

Still in my same spot, still have my hands in my face, and still thinking. I heard someone come through the door, but I didn't bother to look, for I knew who it was. "Are you alright," Leo asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I brought my head up from my face and the room was filled with silence. Leo sat next to me on the bed and asked, "Are you hungry?" I nodded. He asked if I liked pizza. "Like it, I LOVE pizza!" He got me to smile after all that time. We both giggled and he started to smile as well.

I was still curious about 1 thing. "Hey, Leo, can i ask you something?" He nodded. "Who was that "person" that entered the room a while ago?"

"Oh, umm, that was my brother Mikey." Wow, he has a brother! Man, I wish i had a brother. "That's so cool! Is he your only brother?" He shook his head and answered, "Oh no, I actually have 3 brothers, him, Donnie, and Raph." He paused after that and asked if i had any siblings.

"No, I'm an only child." After I said that, we both had paused, not able to say anything. Leo broke the silence by saying, "Oh, you said you were hungry, right? Are you able to walk?" I managed a nod. He stood up and took out his hand as a sign of helping me. I took his hand, and we both left the room heading towards the kitchen. You know, when I held his hand, I felt less nervous around him.

We walked into the kitchen and I got to see all 3 of his brothers. "Let me guess, Mikey is the one in orange, Donnie in the purple, and Raph in the red." All of his brothers looked at each other and said nothing. Again, Leo broke the silence with an introduction. "Guys, this is Delilah. Let me tell you a bit of my bro's. Mikey here is the wild one, Raph is the muscle, Don is the brains, and I'm the leader."

"Wow, that's so cool!" I smiled with a splash of excitement in my eyes. Donnie had made a cough trying to get everyone attention. Everyone starred at him and he asked a question that everyone was probably dying to know.

"So Delilah, why were you in that alley so late last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so yesterday was the day that I go and volunteer at the senior center. I normally take that alley as a shortcut. Unfortunately, the Purple Dragons have had an eye on me lately and have been waiting for a moment to strike. I guess walking in that alley all alone was a pretty good time to strike, huh. Anyway, so they came out of nowhere with weapons and one of them had knifed me. I was knocked out and that's when you probably came in Leo and saved me."

When I finished, all of the guys had their heads down. "That must have been scary, to be getting hurt like that, huh?" Mikey said with that kind voice that Leo had as well. "It was scary."

"So why did the Purple Dragons target you? What do they want?" Raph asked. I lifted my shoulders as a sign of 'I don't know'. Leo walked over where the pizza was, took out a plate, and gave me the slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Thank you, for everything Leo."

Suddenly this felt like a family. People caring about me, helping me out when I needed it, it truly felt nice.

I guess my cheeks became rosy red, because the guys were all giving me funny looks.

Soon, another girl came here. She looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out who she is. Could she have gone to my school?

"Hey April! We made a new friend! Her name is Delilah!" Mikey shouted as an introduction to the redheaded girl. So that's April! I knew she looked familiar, she was in a few of my classes at school and her aunt only lives 2 buildings away from me.

"Oh, so your Delilah! It's nice to meet you." She took out her hand and i shook it. We both gave big grins. I told her that I knew her, that we both go to the same school, and about her aunt.

She asked me if I was feeling better and if the cuts have been healed. I told her yes and I removed the bandage from my arm, good as new.

We all started talking and the guys told me everything! They told me how they came to be what they are now, how they met April, who their enemies were, and even more. I was truly fascinated by every word they said. They said we can be true friends if I kept their secret a secret.

"Of course I will!" Soon after, my watch buzzed showing me the time. Man, how can i be so stupid! Today was Friday, I was late for work. Yes, work, I need the job so I can pay for the apartment I live in. "Hey guys, thanks a lot for saving me and everything, but I have to get going."

"Where are you going Delilah?" April asked.

"To my job."

Mikey then spoke. "Why, don't you have fun on Friday?" "Well, my job is fun. Plus I get paid to do it."

Donnie was typing away on his computer when he asked, "What do you do at your job?" I froze, none of my friends ever asked me that, heck, I never did have any friends. "Well, I... I...," I whispered out the last word, "sing." They all stopped and starred at me as if they had never heard that word before.

"That must be nice, being able to sing." I gave my questioning look to Leo, and then got up. I bowed showing them my respect. After that, I left.

While I was walking, I thought how my life would be forever changed. But who knows how many adventures will come my way.


End file.
